La aventura de Emi
by Aoko Kuroba-Kaitou Girl
Summary: Emi es la prima de Aoko. Mientras están en un parque de atracciones con Ran y Shinichi ocurre un asesinato. Cuando éste se resuelve Emi es ingresada en el hospital. El único deseo de la pequeña es ver a Kaito Kid en persona...
1. En el parque

**La Aventura de Emi**

**Capítulo 1: En el parque**

**Estaban los cinco en el parque de atracciones, es decir, Ran, Shinichi, Kaito, Aoko, y la prima de ésta, Emi, de 5 años.**

**-¡Vamos a las tazas! -exclamó la niña, señalando la atracción.**

**-¡Sí, vamos! -exclamó Ran, echando a correr tras la niña.**

**-¡No vale! -exclamó Kaito-. ¡Yo quiero montarme en los caballitos!**

**-¡Ni hablar! -gritó la Emi, mirándolo-. ¡Yo quiero subirme a las tazas!**

**-Piedra, papel o tijera, ¿vale? -dijo Kaito.**

**-Vale -asintió Emi. Los dos jugaron tres veces a piedra, papel, tijera. La primera vez ganó Kaito, pero se confió y las dos otras veces ganó Emi.**

**-¡Jooooo! Vale, pero después nos subimos a los caballitos.**

**-Sí, como quieras.**

**Emi hechó a correr hacia las tazas, seguida de los otros cuatro.**

**-Tu prima es encantadora, Aoko -le dijo Ran a su amiga.**

**-Si llevar la contraria a todo el mundo es ser encantadora, lo es -dijo Kaito, en tono sarcástico.**

**-¡Oye, tú no te pases! -exclamó Aoko-. ¡Que es una niña pequeña, y tú eres peor que ella!**

**-¡Jeje! Vale, vale, no te pongas así, he cogido la indirecta. ¬¬**

**Estaban montados en las tazas (unas tazas gigantes que te metes dentro y va dando vueltas lentamente). Emi estaba sentada entre Aoko y Kaito, y al lado de Aoko estaban Ran y Shinichi. Kaito no dejaba de molestar a Emi, gastándole bromas pesadas. En una de sus bromas, Kaito señaló la cabeza de la niña, y exclamó:**

**-¡Emi, tienes una enorme araña en la cabeza!**

**-¿¡Qué!? Aarrrgg!!! ¡Quítamela, quítamela, Kaito!**

**El chico sacó un hilo de su manga en el que había una araña de plástico enganchada al final de éste, e hizo como si le quitara la araña de la cabeza. Luego la puso ante los ojos de la niña.**

**-¡Aparta eso de mí!**

**-Tranquila, es de plástico -dijo el chico, manteniendo la araña delante de los ojos de la pequeña.**

**-¡Para ya, Kaito! -gritaba la niña, cansada de sus bromas-. ¡Aoko, dile que pare!**

**Aoko en aquel momento estaba hablando con Ran y Shinichi y no se había dado cuenta de nada. Se giró y al ver aquella enorme araña que Kaito sujetaba se asustó. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que era de juguete, y se enfadó con Kaito.**

**-¡Estás loco o qué! -exclamó la chica-. ¡Cómo se te ocurre hacerle esto a una niña pequeña!**

**-Aoko, ni grites tanto, que te oyen todos.**

**La joven miró a su alrededor y vio que todos la miraban, sorprendidos.**

**-Jiji.... Lo siento, yo.... - U Aoko se sentó, más roja que un tomate.**

**-Kaito, no te pases, ¿vale? -dijo Shinichi, mirándolo.**

**-De acuerdo, ya veo que no queréis que me lo pase bien -murmuró Kaito, mirando hacia el otro lado, fingiendo estar dolido.**

**-Oye, no te pongas así, que una cosa es pasárselo bien, y otra es gastar bromas pesadas -dijo Ran, justificando las palabras de Shinichi. En aquel momento, la taza dejó de moverse-. Vaya, ya se ha parado.**

**-Ahora nos vamos a los caballitos -dijo Emi, entusiasmada.**

**-Pues no, yo ahora quiero montarme a la noria -dijo Kaito.**

**-¿Qué? -Emi lo miró extrañada-. Pero si hace un momento querías subirte a los caballitos.**

**-No le hagas caso, Emi -dijo Aoko-. ¿No ves que lo hace para llevarte la contraria?**

**-Vaya, mira quien habla -murmuró Kaito ¬¬.**

**-¡¿Qué!? ¿Qué has querido decir con eso? -exlcamó Aoko, furiosa.**

**-Son peores que Heiji y Kazuha -murmuró Shinichi a Ran.**

**-Tienes razón -dijo la chica, intentando no reir.**

**-Vamos a por unos helados, Ran -Shinichi la cogió de la mano y la alejó de aquellos dos, que parecían unos locos, gritando.**

**Ran al principio no dijo nada pero luego pensó....**

**"¿Helados? Pero si estamos en noviembre, ¿por qué ha dicho "helados"?**

**-Oye, Shinichi, ¿Qué quieres? -dijo la chica-. No creo que quieras tomarte un helado con este frío.**

**-¿Helado? ¿He dicho helado? -dijo el detective, intentando disimular-. ¡Quería decir algodón de azúcar!**

**-Shinichi.....**

**"Vaya, con Ran es imposible disimular. ¿Tanto se me nota?"**

**-Dime qué quieres de una vez.....**

**-Verás, yo... yo.... Esto...**

**-¡Shinichi! ¡Ran! -exclamó la voz de Aoko, a lo lejos. Ella, Kaito y Emi corrieron hacia donde estaban Ran y Shinichi-. ¿Dónde os habíais metido?**

**-Hemos ido a buscar algodón de azúcar -dijo Ran, mirando a Shinichi de reojo.**

**-Sí, eso... Algodón de azúcar -repitió Shinichi, algo nervioso.**

**"¿Se puede saber por qué han tenido que aparecer justamente ahora?" -pensó el chico-. "Ahora que me había decidido a decirselo....".**

**Kaito miró a su amigo de reojo y vio que había metido la pata interrumpiendolos. Shinichi estaba cabizbajo, y miraba a Ran por momentos.**

**-¿Y donce está el algodón de azúcar? -preguntó Emi.**

**-Ahora íbamos a buscarlo -le respondió Ran, sonriendo.**

**Los cinco se pusieron a andar hacia el tenderete que tenían más cerca y compraron cinco grandes cucuruchos de algodón de azúcar.**

**-¡Bien! ¡Ahora vamos a los caballitos! -exclamó la niña, entusiasmada.**

**-Espera, Emi, no podemos subirnos con el algodón de azúcar -dijo Kaito.**

**-Joooo ¿Por qué no?**

**-¿Es que quieres caerte?**

**-Kaito tiene razón, Emi -dijo Aoko-. Terminémonos primero el algodón de azúcar.**

**-¿Y si nos subimos a la noria? -dijo la niña-. Allí no nos caeremos.**

**-Vale, entonces, vamos a la noria -asintió Ran, sonriendo.**

**Kaito se las arregló como pudo para que Ran y Shinichi se subieran solos en una misma cabina.**

**"vaya, intentando arreglar lo que ha estropeado" -pensó Shinichi.**

**Ya solos dentro de la noria, Shinichi se dispuso una vez más a hablar con Ran.**

**-Ran....**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Tu....?**

**Pero Ran lo interrumpió.**

**-¡Mira! ¿Esos no son Heiji y Kazuha?**

**"¡Joo! ¡No más interrupciones, por favor!" -pensó el detective ¬¬U**

**-Sí, lo són, pero... ¿Qué hacen aquí?**

**De pronto, la noria se paró.**

**-Vaya, ya empieza a bajar la gente -murmuró Ran-. Qué rápido que ha sido...**

**Los dos chicos bajaron de la noria detrás de Kaito, Emi y Aoko. Por la cara de Shinichi, Kaito dedujo que tampoco se lo había podido decir. De pronto, un grito espantoso interrumpió la tranquilidad del parque....**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-¡Qué ha sido eso! -exclamó Emi, asustada.**

**-¿Ese grito no era de....? -preguntó Ran, mirando aterrorizada a Shinichi.**

* * *

**Ya sé, soy mala ¿eh? Pero... ¿Qué es lo que le quiere decir Shinichi a Ran? ¿Qué hacen Heiji y Kazuha allí? Y lo más importante... ¿De quien era aquel grito? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de La Aventura de Emi. ¡Dejad Review! **


	2. Un nuevo caso para Shinichi y Heiji

**Capítulo 2: Un nuevo caso para Shinichi y Heiji**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-¡Qué ha sido eso! -exclamó Emi, asustada.**

**-¿Ese grito no era de...? -preguntó Ran, mirando aterrorizada a Shinichi.**

**-¡Era Sonoko! -dijo Shinichi, echando a correr hacia donde había oído aquel grito seguido por los demás.**

**Llegaron a los baños públicos. Sonoko estaba tumbada en el suelo, mirando aterrorizada hacia algo que tenía delante, dentro del baño de mujeres. Alrededor había mucha gente, personas que acababan de llegar y otras que ya estaban allí. Dentro del baño, en una puerta de los wáteres, había un mujer con una espada clavada en el pecho y que la sujetaba a la pared, que estaba llena de sangre.**

**Kaito intentó evitar que Emi se acercara allí, pero ella ya había visto el cadáver detrás de la puerta del wáter. Aunque sólo tenía cinco años, era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber qué ocurría. Se quedó parada, con la vista fija en la mujer.**

**-¡Emi! -exclamó Aoko.**

**-¡Oh, Dios mío! -exclamó la voz de un hombre detrás de ellos-. ¡Minako, Cariño!**

**-Kaito, llévate a Emi de aquí -dijo Shinichi. Kaito asintió y cogió a la niña en brazos. la pequeña, al verse abrazada, comenzó a llorar, tartamudeando:**

**-Esa... Esa mujer... es... está...**

**-Tanquila, Emi. La llevarán al hospital y ya verás como se pondrá bien.**

**Emi asintió con la cabeza, dejando de llorar.**

**-Por favor, llévense a los niños de aquí -dijo una voz conocida. Aoko, Shinichi y Ran se giraron y vieron a los dos chicos de osaka ante ellos.**

**-¡Heiji, Kazuha! -exclamó Aoko, al verlos.**

**-¿Se puede saber quíe hacéis vosotros aquí? -preguntó Shinichi, extrañado.**

**-Pues lo mismo que vosotros -respondió el chico de Osaka-: intentar divertirnos.**

**-¿Donde está Ran? -preguntó Kazuha.**

**¿Eh?... Pues estaba aquí hace un momento -Shinichi se giró y vio a Ran intentando calmar a Sonoko.**

**-Oye, y ¿qué hacías tu aquí? preguntó Shinichi-. Se suponía que tenías que estar con Makoto, ¿no?**

**-Sí, decidimos venir aquí. Me está esperando en las tazas.**

**-Shinichi, creo que no es el momento de hablar de ello ¿no crees? -dijo Ran. El chico asintió-. Vamos, Sonoko, te acompañaré hasta Makoto.**

**-Ok.**

**Las dos chicas se alejaron hacia las tazas.**

**-¡Esperad, yo también voy! -gritó Aoko.**

**-¡Yo también! -exclamó Kazuha.**

**Heiji y Shinichi se miraron, sonriendo. "Un nuevo desafío" -pensaron los dos chicos a la vez.**

**-Va ha ser muy difícil encontrar al asesino, en un parque tan grande -dijo Heiji.**

**-Será interesante, resolver un enigma así -añadió Shinichi-. Bien, empecemos.**

**Heiji asintió y ambos chicos se acercaron al hombre que había mencionado antes a la mujer.**

**-Usted ha dicho que conocía a la víctima.**

**-Claro, soy su marido y el director de este parque.**

**Masato Kashimoto, 40 años, director del parque.**

**-Entonces esa mujer era...**

**-Era mi mujer, Minako Kashimoto, y era mi secretaria.**

**-Heiji, voy a inspeccionar el cadáver. Tú llama a la policía y que no se mueva nadie de aquí.**

**-De acuerdo -asintió el chico de Osaka, mientras Shinichi entraba en el baño.**

**-¡Y quienes sois vosotros, para retenernos! -exclamó una mujer.**

**Mariko Tomonari, empleada.**

**-Somos detectives, señora. Y vamos a resolver este caso como tantos otros.**

**-¡Ai, Dios! ¿Vosotros sois los famosos detectives, Kudo y Hattori? -preguntó otro hombre que había allí.**

**Ruy Asayo, subdirector del parque.**

**-Nosotros mismos. Y ahora, por favor, déjennos hacer nuestro trabajo.**

**Shinichi salió en aquel momento.**

**-¿Qué has averiguado, Kudo? -preguntó Heiji.**

**-Hora de la muerte, las 12:45, aproximadamente. Tiene una espada clavada en el pecho y que la sujeta a la pared del baño. Por la posición de la espada, deduzco que quien la ha atacado es una persona de 1,75, más o menos. Pero hay una cosa que no encaja.**

**-¿Cual?**

**-La espada la han clavado desde fuera.**

**-¿Qué? ¡Entonces cualquiera lo podría haber echo!**

**Los baños eran de paredes prefabricadas, o sea que era posible clavar con éxito la espada, pero...**

**-¿Cómo sabía él o ella que allí estaba la señora Kashimoto? -se preguntó Heiji.**

**-¿Porque había quedado con álguien? -dijo Shinichi, no muy convencido.**

**-No lo sé.... ¿Tú que crees?**

**-¿Que no? ¿Has llamado a la policía?**

**-Sí, el inspector Megure está de camino.**

**-Bien, mientras tanto iremos interrogando. ¿Alguien a visto cuando la señora Kashimoto ha entrado en el baño?**

**-Yo no me he movido de mi puesto en todo el rato -dijo una mujer.**

**Kimika Ayoi empleada.**

**-Mi puesto es este de aquí delante.**

**-¿Y ha visto cuando ha entrado la victima? -preguntó Shinichi.**

**-Sí, ha entrado hace media hora.**

**-¿Y ha visto entrar a alguien más, antes y después de ella?**

**-Sí, han entrado, por orden, la señora Mariko Tomonari, la señora Noriko Nosuwara, la señora Arini Matoba con sus dos hijas y la señorita Akane Totoki. Luego, después de Totoki ha entrado la señora Kashimoto.**

**-Bien, ellas son las que han entrado en el baño, ¿no? -dijo Heiji-. ¿Pero no has dicho que la espada se ha clavado desde fuera?**

**-Sí, pero ¿no has dicho que debía haber quedado con alguien?**

**-No lo sé, ¡estoy en blanco!**

**-¿Sí? ¬¬ Pues no eres el único.**

**Heiji entró por primera vez en la escena del crimen y verificó todo lo que Shinichi había dicho. Efectivamente, la espada había sido clavada desde fuera, pero, ¿Qué hacía que nadie hubiera visto al asesino?**

**-Shinichi, ¿esta pared da directamente a fuera?**

**-No, justo al lado está el baño de los hombres, pero el que está al lado de este se encuentra inutilizado.**

**-¡Será posible! ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?**

**-¿El qué?**

**-¡Qué va a ser, hombre! ¡Pues que da al baño de los hombres!**

**-Vamos, no creerás que alguien ha entrado aquí expresamente para matarla, si el baño está inutilizado.**

**-¡No seas idiota, Kudo! ¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero!**

**-Sí, claro, a tí no hay quien te entienda. ¬¬**

**Mientras tanto, Sonoko estaba sentada entre Ran y Makoto, en un Café del parque. Aoko había ido a buscar un chocolate caliente para sonoko, que en casos así va muy bien. La pobre parecía que había entrado en trance, estaba muy pálida y no hacía más que llorar.**

**-Oye, sonoko, ya sé ke ha sido fuerte -dijo Makoto, intentando tranquilizarla-. Pero llorando no harás que vuelva.**

**-¡Perotu eres tonto o qué! -exclamó Sonoko, fuera de sí-. ¡Esa mujer era mi tía!**

**

* * *

****Vaya.... un caso difícil, ¿eh? ¿Cómo se supone que encontrarán el asesino entre tanta gente? ¿Y que ha querido decir Sonoko con eso? ¿Emi estará bien? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo. Me alegro de que te guste, Michel nn, pero creo k te has pasado al decir k Shinichi ta estreñio UU. Aunke no me extrañaría nada que le dijera eso a Ran, con lo k es... ¬¬U Weno, R&R, eh??**


	3. Un caso muy difícil!

**CAPÍTULO 3: UN CASO MUY DIFÍCIL!**

**Kaito se había llevado a Emi lejos de la escena del crimen. La niña ya estaba mucho más tranquila, e incluso ya le volvía a llevar la contraria a Kaito. De pronto, algo le llamó la atención a la niña.**

**-¡Eh! ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó, señalando el bolsillo de la camisa de Kaito.**

**Antes de que Kaito pudiera reaccionar, Emi ya había cogido aquello que tenía el chico en el bolsillo.**

**-¡Ahi va! -exclamó Emi, al darse cuenta de lo que era.**

**Mientras tanto, la policía ya había llegado a la escena del crimen y estaba apuntando todo lo que los dos detectives habían descubierto. Después pasaron a tomar declaración.**

**-Señores, he olvidado decirles algo -dijo la señora Ayoi, quien había visto entrar en el baño a esas mujeres.**

**-¿Sí? ¿Qué es, señora Ayoi? -preguntó Shinichi.**

**-Después de la señorita Akane Totoki, antes de la señora Kashimoto, ha entrado otra mujer. No la conozco, debe de ser una clienta del parque. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, los ojos más bien pequeños, y era altisima. Llevaba una gabardina que le llegaba hasta los pies y caminaba de forma muy rara.**

**-¿Esa mujer llevaba tacones? -preguntó Heiji.**

**-Sí, llevaba zapatos de tacón.**

**-¿No te parece extraño, Kudo? -preguntó heiji.**

**-¿El qué?**

**-Que siendo tan alta llevara zapatos de tacón.**

**-Sí, la verdad es que no es muy normal.**

**Después de tomar declaración (nadie había visto nada raro) empezaron a buscar a esa mujer tan alta. Heiji entró de nuevo en el baño y fue entonces cuando vio algo en el suelo: un pelo color castaño claro. Lo recogió y lo dio a la policía para que lo analizaran.**

**Al cabo de media hora.....**

**-Es pelo postizo -dijo el policía.**

**-¿Pelo...?**

**-¿...Postizo?**

**Los dos detectives se miraron con cara de mal rollo.**

**-¿Entonces iba disfrazada? -preguntó Shinichi.**

**-O discrazado -puntualizó Heiji.**

**-¿Eh? ¿Quieres decir que puede haber sido un hombre?**

**-Claro, si no, ¿como explicas que fuera tan alto?**

**-Esto cada vez es más lioso....**

**Ya habían quitado el cadáver de allí y lo habían tumbado en el suelo, y el mismo policía se había llevado la espada para analizarla.**

**-Tiene restos de plástico -dijo el policía.**

**-Vale, eso significa que llevaba guantes -dijo Shinichi.**

**-¡Tiene que haber algo que se le haya escapado a ese asesino! -exclamó Heiji, fuera de sí.**

**-Algo.... ¿como esto? -preguntó Shinichi señalando las uñas de la mujer.**

**-¿Que es, Kudo?**

**-La prueba esencial. ¿Ya sabes quien es? -preguntó Shinichi, con esa sonrisa que le salía cuando resolvía un caso.**

**-Oye, esa prueba no..... ¡Ah! ¡Ya te entiendo! -dijo Heiji, sonriendo de la misma forma.**

**Mientras tanto, Sonoko estaba un poco más tranquila, y acompañada de sus dos amigas y Makoto decidió volver a la escena del crimen para ver como evolucionaba la investigación de los dos detectives. Por el camino se encontró a Kaito y a Emi, que se habían montado en los caballitos.**

**-A esos dos no hay quien los entienda � -dijo Aoko-. Primero se pelean, ¡y miradlos ahora lo unidos que están!**

**-¡JAJAJA! Son tal para qual, Aoko -dijo Ran, riendo.**

**-¡Ei! ¡Chicos! -exclamó Sonoko, saludándolos con la mano.**

**Emi y Kaito saltaron de los caballitos y corrieron hacia las chicas y Makoto. Emi se dirigió hacia su prima y la abrazó con fuerza. Aunque la pequeña aparentaba estar bien, en realidad aun estaba un poco asustada.**

**-¿Está bien? -preguntó la niña-. ¿Esa señora está bien?**

**-¡Claro que está bien! -dijo Aoko.**

**-Emi, ven aquí -dijo Kazuha, en tono grave. La niña se acercó a ella, algo inquieta-. Esa señora no está bien -añadió.**

**-Emi, esa señora era mi tía -siguió Sonoko-, y está muerta.**

**-¡Qué! ¡Está muerta! -exclamó la niña. Emi miró a Aoko, furiosa-. ¡Por qué no me lo has dicho! ¡Por qué me has mentido! ¡Te odio, Aoko! -la pequeña echó a correr, en dirección sin rumbo. Kaito miró a Aoko, quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y luego corrió hacia Emi.**

**-¡Emi, espera! -Kaito la paró, a unos metros de donde estaban las demás.**

**-¿Por qué me ha mentido, Kaito?**

**El chico se arrodilló y la abrazó.**

**-No quería hacerte daño, ¿lo entiendes?**

**-Pues así me ha hecho más.**

**Kaito se quedó mirándola, algo inquieto. Eso le recordó que estaba mintiendo a Aoko al insistirle que él no era Kid. A veces pensaba que era lo ****mejor, pues creía que ella odiaba al ladrón, pero a veces también pensaba que si algún día llegara a enterarse lo odiaría mucho, y más si quien se lo ****decía no era él.**

**-Debería decírselo ya -murmuró el chico. Emi lo miró sonriendo y dijo:**

**-Sí, deberías decírselo.**

**Mientras tanto, Shinichi y Heiji estaban buscando las últimas pruebas. Todos tenían coartada: la señora Ayoi había estado todo el rato en su puesto, ya que había nombrado a todas las mujeres que habían entrado en el baño. El señor Kashimoto había estado todo el tiempo encerrado en su despacho, ya que a la hora de la muerte, la señora Mariko Tomonari le había traído unos papeles que él le había pedido y le había contestado, pero no le había habierto la puerta, sino que le había dicho que los dejara, que luego los cogería. Y Ruy Asayo, el subdirector, había estado todo el tiempo con la señora Ayoi.**

**-A ver, ¿y la espada de donde la han sacado? -preguntó Shinichi a Heiji.**

**-Esta espada es de un puesto que hay allí, al lado de la montaña rusa -respondió el señor Asayo-. Es donde hacen concursos de samurais.**

**-Vamos a preguntar, Shinichi -dijo Heiji-, a ver si han notado la falta de esta espada.**

**Los dos chicos caminaron hacia ese puesto y preguntaron a la señora que había allí.**

**-Sí, esta espada me desapareció hace un par de días -dijo la mujer-. Pensé que era una travesura de algún niño y no le di importancia.... Jamás.... -la señora empezó a llorar desconsoladamente-. Jamás pensé... ¡que la utilizarian para matar a la señora Kashimoto!**

**Heiji y Shinichi se miraron sonriendo. Aquel caso que parecía tan difícil había sido muy fácil de resolver.**

* * *

**Los dos chicos parecen tener muy claro quien es el asesino, pero en esto son muy callados, ¿quién es, el asesino? ¿Qué es lo que tiene la señora Kashimoto en las uñas? ¿Emi sabe la verdad sobre Kaito? ¿Y la pequeña perdonará a Aoko por mentirle? Todas estas preguntas y más seran solucionadas en el próximo capítulo de La aventura de Emi. R&R!!!!!**


	4. El accidente

**CAPÍTULO 4: EL ACCIDENTE**

**Shinichi y Heiji andaban de aquí para allá recomponiendolo todo. Entraron varias veces en el baño de las mujeres, en el de los hombres, en el despacho del director y del subdirector... Después reunieron al director, al subdirector, a la señora Kimika Ayoi y a la señora Mariko Tomonari.**

**-¿Ya han resuelto el caso? -preguntó la señora Tomonari.**

**-Es que cuando nos juntamos nosotros dos no hay quien nos pare -dijo Shinichi, sonriendo felizmente. A lo lejos, el chico vio venir a Aoko, Ran, Sonoko, Kazuha y Makoto. Pero no vio a Kaito ni a Emi.**

**-Seguramente, Kaito no debe haber querido que Emi se acercara aquí -murmuró Heiji, dándose cuenta de que era en lo que pensaba su amigo.**

**-¡Carai! ¿Tanto se me nota?**

**-¡Tienes puesta una cara de preocupación que no te aclaras!**

**-Al habla el insensible ¿No estás nervioso?**

**-¿Nervioso? Oye Shinichi, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Desde cuando te pones tu nervioso para re-solver un caso?**

**-Es que ha sido demasiado fácil...**

**-Shinichi, de verdad, a ti te pasa algo....¡Oh Oh! Ya sé que es.**

**-¿A sí? ¿Y qué es?**

**-Algo respecto a Ran.**

**-¡VAN A EMPEZAR O QUE! -exclamó la señora Tomonari, perdiendo los estribos**

**-Sí, sí, claro "¡¡Esta gente es más impaciente!!" -pensó Heiji.**

**-No creerá que el asesino es uno de nosotros, ¿verdad? -preguntó el subdirector, algo asustado.**

**-Aun no hemos ni empezado -dijo Shinichi, que ya empezaba a odiar esa situación.**

**-Kudo, tranquilízate -dijo Heiji-. Es hora de desvelar la verdad -añadió, sonriéndole.**

**-Sí...**

**-¡ES QUE NO VAN A DECIRNOS QUIEN ES EL ASESINO! -gritó la señora Tomonari de nuevo.**

**-Como quiera -dijo Shinichi-. ¿Quiere saberlo? ¡Pues lo sabrá! ¡El asesino es usted! -exclamó señalando hacia los cuatro.**

**-Exacto -siguió Heiji-. El asesino es usted, señor Kashimoto.**

**-¿¡Qué!? -el señor Kashimoto empezó a temblar-. ¡Tiene alguna prueba!**

**-Muchas. La espada, por ejemplo.**

**-¿La espada? ¿Qué tiene que ver la espada conmigo?**

**-La espada es de este parque.**

**-¿Y qué?**

**-Bueno, tiene razón, no es un prueba lo bastante convincente -dijo Heiji.**

**-Pero, ¿qué le parece el maquillaje que le ha quedado en los dedos a la señora Kashi-moto?**

**-¿Maquillaje? -murmuró la señora Ayoi.**

**-¿Qué está insinuando? -exclamó el señor Kashimoto.**

**-Muy bien, les diremos como lo ha hecho y lo entenderán mejor. Sabía que la señora Kashimoto entraba cada día a la misma hora en aquel baño, aunque no sé la razón. Hoy ha clavado la espada en el baño de los hombres y ha colgado el cartel de "roto". Después se ha disfrazado de mujer y ha entrado en el baño de las mujeres. Cuando ha entrado la señora Kashimoto y lo ha visto, lo ha reconocido. Han forcejeado, y en un intento desesperado de la mujer por huír le ha arañado la cara. Entonces usted le ha tapado la boca para amortiguar su grito y con la otra mano la ha empujado hacia la espada y la ha matado.**

**-Es absurdo -murmuró el señor Kashimoto-. Yo ha esa hora estaba en mi despacho, Mariko lo puede confirmar.**

**-Es... Es cierto -dijo Mariko, algo nerviosa-. Ha esa hora yo he ido a traerle unos papeles, y me ha dicho que los dejara al lado de la puerta que luego los cogería.**

**-¿A sí? ¿Y por qué no le ha dicho que entrara? -Shinichi hizo esa pregunta con doble sentido.**

**-Pues.... Porque... Sí, porque en ese momento tenía una llamada muy importante y no quería que me molestaran.**

**-¿Seguro? -preguntó esta vez Heiji.**

**El chico sacó algo que tenía escondido en su bolsillo.**

**-Hallamado a su movil a través de otro,ha dejado uno en el despacho y el otro se lo ha llevado. Se ha precipitado a matar a la mujer, y después ha sido cuando la señora Tomonari ha llamado a la puerta. Usted le ha dicho que dejara los papeles fuera a través de losmóviles.**

**-Luego ha salido del baño corriendo y ha entrado al despacho por una puerta que hay detrás del retrato. Se ha quitado el disfraz y el maquillaje y luego a cogido los papeles.**

**El señor Kashimoto no aguantó más.**

**-A esa hora se encontraba en el baño con Asayo. ¡Eran amantes! ¡Mi esposa se entendía con mi mejor amigo! ¡No podía perdonarla! ¡NO PODÍA!**

**Sonoko al oír la confesión de su tío se echó a llorar.**

**-¿Es que ahora toda mi familia va ser desgraciada? -murmuró, echando a correr.**

**-¡Sonoko! -exclamó Makoto.**

**-¡Sonoko, espera! -grito Ran.**

**Kazuha, Ran, Aoko y Makoto corrieron hacia Sonoko. De pronto Ran se paró.**

**-¿Qué pasa, Ran? -preguntó Kazuha. Aoko también se paró.**

**-Es mejor que solo vaya makoto -dijo Ran.**

**-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -preguntó Aoko.**

**-Porque sí, porque ahora Makoto es el único que la puede ayudar.**

**-Ran tiene razón -dijo Kazuha-. Es mejor que lo solucione Makoto.**

**Aoko asintió y las tres chicas volvieron junto a Heiji y Shinichi.**

**-Yo voy a ver si encuentro a Emi y a Kaito -dijo Aoko.**

**-¿Vamos juntos? -preguntó Shinichi, que había oído a Aoko. Los policías ya habían de-tenido al tío de Sonoko, y él quería aprovechar para hablar con Ran.**

**-De acuerdo -respondió Ran.**

**Emi y Kaito habían decidido volver con los demás. Emi ya se encontraba mejor, pero aun estaba enfadada con Aoko. Los dos se dirigieron hacia donde había tenido lugar el crimen horas antes. Por el camino vieron a Makoto y a Sonoko, hablando. Sonoko estaba llorando, y Makoto intentaba tranquilizarla.**

**-¿Qué debe haber pasado? -preguntó Emi.**

**-No lo sé, pero es mejor dejarlos solos.**

**Más adelante vieron a lo lejos que las tres chicas y los dos detectives corrían hacia ellos.**

**-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Emi, al encontrarse-. Hemos visto a Sonoko llorando.**

**-Sólo es que está triste por la muerte de su tía -respondió Aoko, intentando hacer las paces con ella.**

**Pero una pareja pasó por allí, paseando, y comentando lo que había ocurrido:**

**-Parece mentira -dijo la mujer-. Con lo bien que se llevaban antes y ahora resulta que la ha matado su propio marido. ¡Qué vergüenza!**

**Emi miró a Aoko, temblando de ira. Era la segunda vez que la mentía, y eso ya pasaba de castaño oscuro.**

**-¡Te odio, te odio! ¡Has vuelto a mentirme! -La pequeña echó a correr, directamente hacia la carretera.**

**-¡Emi, espera! -exclamó Aoko, intentando justificarse.**

**Pero Emi no quiso pararse. No se paró ni siquiera para cruzar la carretera, y justo en ese momento....**

**¡PLAMM!**

**-EEEEEEEMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

****Lo siento he tardado mucho. Pero es que con el lío que tengo del insti. y luego las navidades...Procuraré poner lo más pronto posible el próximo capítulo. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Emi? ¿Llegará Shinichi a decirle aquello que es tan importante a Ran? ¿Acabarán haciendo las paces, Aoko y su prima? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo. Y perdonad el retraso, eh? Gracias Mixel por tu review (al menos hay alguien que lee mis fics TT.TT). P****or fa, dejad review, que los mensajes se estan quedando a cero!**


	5. En el Hospital

**CAPÍTULO 5: EN EL HOSPITAL**

**Emi estaba dormida en la cama, intubada y con una máquina que respiraba por ella. La acababan de operar. Aoko y Kaito estaban sentados a su lado, esperando a que la pequeña despertara. Shinichi, Ran, Heiji y Kazuha estaban fuera, mirando a la niña por el cristal. Sonoko y Makoto habían ido al bar, a por bebidas. El médico entró en la habitación. Aoko y Kaito se levantaron, esperando oír una buena noticia, pero el doctor estaba muy serio.**

**-Las heridas exteriores causadas por el accidente no son graves -dijo el hombre-. La hemorragia interna sufrida por el golpe ha podido ser detenida a tiempo. Pero mientras operábamos hemos visto que... tiene un cáncer.**

**¡Cáncer-exclamóAoko hechándose a llorar.**

**¿Es grave-preguntó Kaito.**

**-Puede recuperarse en varios dias, o puede que el cancer se extienda esta noche. Es imposible saberlo.**

**¿Pero, no se puede operar-preguntó Aoko.**

**-Acaba de salir de una operación. Ahora mismo, otra sería mortal para la niña. Lo siento, no se puede hacer nada.**

**El hombre salió de la habitación y miró a los dos detectives y sus compañeras con tristeza. Luego se fue por el pasillo. Aoko se sentó en la silla, llorando, y Kaito salió de la habitación.**

**¿Qué pasa-preguntó Kazuha, preocupada-. El doctor nos ha mirado con una cara muy rara cuando se ha ido. ¿Es que la operación no ha ido bien?**

**-La operación ha dio muy bien. Pero Emi tiene cáncer.**

**Mientras Kaito explicaba a los seis chicos lo que el doctor le había dicho, Emi despertó y vio a Aoko llorando.**

**-Aoko... -murmuró la pequeña, casi sin poder moverse.**

**¡Emi-Aoko la abrazó con fuerza, llorando aun.**

**-Aoko... ¿por... qué... llo...ras?**

**-Estoy contenta de que te hayas despertado -dijo la joven, sonriendo.**

**-Eres... una... menti...ro...sa. Lo... que... pasa es... que te... has... ente...rado... de que tengo... cáncer.**

**¿Qué-exclamó Aoko, mirándola-. Lo... Lo has...**

**-Claro, tonta. Estaba... despierta. Solo que... no podía... abrir... los ojos.**

**-Emi...**

**Kaito entró en aquel momento.**

**¿Ya te has despertado-preguntó.**

**-Claro... ¿No lo... ves?**

**Kaito se sentó en la silla que había ocupado antes, sonriendo.**

**-Aoko -llamó Emi-. ¿A ti no te... gusta Kid?**

**¿Pero de donde has sacado esa idea?**

**-Es que... siempre que hablamos... de él, pones... una cara... rara.**

**-Porque es un ladrón, por eso. Una vez inculparon a Kaito injustamente por culpa suya.**

**-Pues... a mí me... gustaría... tenerlo cerca... ahora.**

**¿Por qué-preguntó Kaito.**

**-Pues porque... ya sabes que... mamá es muy... cotilla. Investigó sobre... él, y descubrió... que en realidad... es el hijo del... verdadero Kid.**

**Kaito la miró.**

**¿Que investigó?**

**-Sí...**

**-Vale, ahora vuelvo -Kaito se levantó y salió de la habitación.**

**-Ei, kaito¿adonde vas-preguntó Ran, al verlo salir.**

**-A tomar el aire -murmuró el chico, con la cabeza agachada.**

**-Vaya -dijo Kazuha-. Se le ve muy abatido.**

**Shinichi corrió hacia él. Kaito acababa de salir al patio del hospital y tenía una nota en la mano.**

**¡Ei, Kuroba-exclamó el detective, llamándolo.**

**¿Eh¿Kudo?**

**Shinichi iba a hablar, pero vio el papel que tenía Kaito entre las manos.**

**¿Vas a robar otra vez?**

**-No... Pero resulta que a Emi le gusta Kid -dijo, sonriendo tristemente.**

**-Kaito... ¿Qué vas a hacer?**

**-Estar a su lado, tal y como ella quiere.**

**¿Pero cómo lo harás?**

**-Con esto -dijo Kaito, pasándole la nota.**

**-Es una nota normal y corriente, como las que utilizas siempre. ¿Qué tiene de especial?**

**-Nada. ¿Por qué no vuelves con los demás?**

**-Sí. ¿Quieres algo?**

**-No necesito ayuda -dijo Kaito, sonriendo maliciosamente-. Recuerda que soy el ladrón más buscado de todo Japón. ¿Crees que la ayuda de un simple detective me haría falta?**

**¡Ja! Engreído  ¡Como quieras-Shinichi se dio la vuelta y lo miró de reojo, algo preocupado, antes de irse.**

**-De todas formas no me serías de mucha ayuda, Kudo -murmuró Kaito cuando Shinichi ya se había ido.**

**El chico corrió rápidamente hacia su casa a buscar el traje de Kid. Al llegar a su casa se encontró con el mayordomo.**

**-Kaito¿Adonde vas con tanta prisa?**

**-Lo siento, Chi-i, pero tengo que irme.**

**¿Pero qué pasa?**

**-Un robo.**

**Kaito puso el traje dentro de una bolsa junto con un paquetey otras cosas más.**

**-Ten cuidado, Kaito.**

**-Siempre lo tengo -dijo Kaito, sonriendo con seguridad al tiempo que salía de la casa.**

**Shinichi había vuelto a entrar en el hospital y se reunió con sus compañeros.**

**-Eh¿dónde está Kaito-preguntó Ran.**

**-Ha ido ha hacer un recado -respondió Shinichi.**

**Varios minutos después Kaito llegó al patio del hospital y escondió la bolsa entre unos arbustos. Luego hizo un avión con la nota y le pegó un pequeño botoncito en cada ala, lo dejó en el suelo, y después de meterse algo de la bolsa a su bolsillo entró en el hospital. Fuera de la habitación de Emi estaban todos sentados menos Aoko, que seguía dentro.**

**Shinichi se levantó se la silla y fue hacia Kaito, antes de que éste llegara donde estaba el grupo.**

**¿Qué vas ha hacer-le preguntó.**

**-Ya lo verás -respondió Kaito, sonriendo.**

**Kaito entró en la habitación y se sentó al lado de Aoko. Emi estaba durmiendo.**

**-Esta descansando -dijo Aoko, con un hilo de voz.**

**¿Y tú estás bien-preguntó Kaito.**

**-No mucho -Aoko se echó a llorar.**

**¡Ei, Aoko-Kaito la abrazó, intentando consolarla.**

**¡No va a salir de esta, Kaito!**

**¡No permitiré que digas esto, Aoko-exclamó Kaito-. Emi saldrá del hospital sana¿de acuerdo?**

**-Pero, Kaito, es verdad.**

**¿Sólo porque tú lo digas? No, eso no es cierto.**

**Emi empezó a mover los párpados, como queriendo despertarse.**

**-Mira, ya se despierta -dijo Kaito.**

**Efectivamente, Emi despertó en aquel momento.**

**¿Ya estás aquí, Kaito-preguntó la niña con voz débil-. ¿Dónde estabas?**

**¿De verdad quieres saberlo-preguntó Kaito.**

**-Sí.**

**-Pues, he ido a llamar a Kid. Seguramente aparecerá de un momento a otro.**

**En ese momento un avión de papel entró por la ventana, que cayó jústamente sobre la cama de la niña. Emi lo desplegó sin fijarse en los dos botoncitos y leyó lo que ponía:**

**-A las 13:30 me llevaré la belleza del corazón de Emi. Firmado Kaitou Kid.**

**¡QUE!**

**

* * *

****Bueno! por fin he terminado el 5 capítulo! Me ha costado, pero xfin lo he hecho¿Cómo habra hecho entrar Kaito la carta¿Emi se pondrá mejor¿Es que Kaito pretende matar a Emi? El próximo capítulo: La reaparición de Kaitou Kid. No os la perdais! Dejad review! (la próxima vez tendré cuidado en ponerlo más pronto, pero ya se sabe, con el insti es imposible U)**


	6. La reaparicion de Kaitou Kid

**CAPÍTULO 6: LA REAPARICIÓN DE KAITOU KID**

**-¡Dios mio¡Si sólo falta media hora! -exclamó Aoko.**

**-Salid fuera -dijo Emi.**

**-¿Es que quieres que te dejemos sola en un momento así? -preguntó Aoko, preocupada.**

**-Oye, tú no entiendes nada ¿eh? -dijo Emi, cansada de oir a su prima-. ¿Es que crees que Kid querrá matarme¿Es que no entiendes la carta o que?**

**-¡Ay, Dios! -exclamó Kaito-. Ahora resulta que una niña va a entender mejor que tú la cosas ��U.**

**-No te pases Kaito �� -dijo Aoko-. Que ya sabes como son las cartas de ese ladrón.**

**-Está bien, pero salgamos fuera, si Emi lo quiere así.**

**Los dos chicos salieron fuera.**

**-Ahora vengo, Aoko -dijo Kaito.**

**-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Aoko.**

**-Ahora vengo -repitió Kaito.**

**-Jo -murmuró Aoko.**

**-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Ran, que la había oído.**

**-¿Eh? -Aoko la miró-. ¡Ah, nada! -luego volvió a mirar hacia Kaito, pero ya no estaba-. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? -murmuró.**

**-Debe haber ido a buscar algo de comer -dijo Kazuha.**

**-Sí, será eso -respondió Aoko, sonriendo-. Pero últimamente está muy raro.**

**-Será que está tramando algo -murmuró Shinichi, medio sonriendo enigmáticamente, medio preocupado.**

**-¿Que quieres decir Shinichi? -preguntó Heiji. Conocía esa sonrisa y a veces no le gustaba.**

**-Nada -dijo el detective.**

**-Pero Kudo...**

**-Hattori, no voy a revelar un secreto.**

**-¿Un secreto? -preguntó Aoko, mirándolos sorprendida.**

**"Vaya, no tendría que haberlo dicho delante de ella" -pensó el detective del este, algo preocupado.**

**Aoko miró el reloj y exclamó:**

**-¡Oh, no¡Solo falta un quarto de hora y Kaito sin aparecer!**

**-¿Qué pasa Aoko? -preguntó Sonoko.**

**Aoko les explicó todo lo que había sucedido, lo que ponía en la carta, y que Emi les había ordenado a ella y a Kaito que la dejaran sola.**

**"Ya me imaginaba que haría algo así" -pensó Shinichi, algo preocupado-. "Ha cometido una estupidez... Pero aun así, también entiendo su forma de actuar. Tiene miedo por Emi y quiere que esté bien".**

**-Ahora vuelvo -dijo Shinichi. Pero cuando fue a dar un paso, se oyó un ruido que procedía de la habitación de Emi.**

**-Hola preciosa -dijo Kaitou Kid desde la ventana de la habitación.**

**-¡Kid¡Sabía que vendrías! -exclamó Emi, incorporándose.**

**-¿Lo sabías?**

**-Claro, no soy tonta, me he enterado por la nota ��**

**Kid sonrió y se sentó al borde de la cama.**

**-Te he traido algo, pequeña.**

**Fuera de la habitación, Aoko había corrido a buscar una cabina de teléfonos para llamar a su padre.**

**-¡Pap�¡Ven, rápido¡Es Kid¡Está aquí con Emi¡Temo que planea secuestrarla!... Sí... Vale... ¡Pero, date prisa!... ¡Adiós!**

**Después de esa conversación con su padre, Aoko volvió junto a sus compañeros.**

**-Mi padre viene hacia aquí.**

**-¡Qué! -exclamó Shinichi-. ¡Estás loca, Nakamori!**

**Ran se acercó a ellos dos, y cogió a Shinichi del brazo, disgustada.**

**-¡Como vuelvas a llamar loca a Aoko te hago una de mis mejores llaves de karate!**

**-Pero... ¿Es que no entiendes que hace Ka... Kid aquí¡Está intentando ayudar a Emi!**

**-Sí, eso es lo que también creen Emi y Kaito. ¿Por qué estais todos a favor de Kid, ahora? Y por cierto¿dónde está Kaito?**

**-Ya has oído a Kazuha -dijo Heiji-. Ha ido a buscar algo de comer. Kudo¿vienes un momento?**

**-Sí, claro.**

**Heiji y Shinichi se apartaron del grupo y salieron al jardín.**

**-¿Se puede saber que te pasa, Kudo¿Por qué estás de parte de Kid, ahora¿Y qué se supone que es ese secreto?**

**-Heiji, no estoy de parte de Kid, pero esta vez está intentando hacer una buena obra.**

**-¿Queriendo secuestrar a Emi?**

**-¡No digas tonterias, Hattori!**

**-No digo tonterías, Shinichi, pero una vez secuestró a Kazuha en casa de los Minesawa (p.s: si no sabéis de que hablo leed el fic de Kazuha Hattori "El robo de Kid en Osaka". Os encantará )**

**-Heiji¿tengo que recordarte que sólo la suplantó y que la dejó durmiendo en su habitación?**

**��U "A este no hay quien le engañe" -pensó Heiji.**

**-Está bien... ¿Y ese secreto?**

**-Hattori, un secreto es un secreto, y no pienso revelarlo.**

**-Pero...**

**-Hattori, para. Creía que serías mas comprensivo después de lo de Conan.**

**-Ya... Bueno, pero sabes que sea lo que sea puedes confiar en mí. ¡Mira! -exclamó señalando a la puerta del jardín donde en aquel momento llegaban varios coches de policía con la luz encendida pero con la sirena apagada-. Ya ha llegado el inspector Nakamori.**

**-Sí, ya lo veo...**

**-El inspector Nakamori siempre va donde está Kid -dijo Heiji.**

**"Sí, no importa donde robe, allí donde vaya Kid, allí irá el inspector Nakamori."**

**-¿Estás bien, Kudo? -preguntó Heiji, pues el chico se había quedado pensativo.**

**-Perfectamente -murmuró el chico.**

**-¡Eh, Fíjate! -exclamó Heiji, señalando la puerta-. ¿No es ese Hakuba?**

**-¿Eh¡Sí que lo és!**

**-¿Pero no estaba con otro caso?**

**-Sí, pero al igual que el inspector Nakamori, también va tras Kid.**

**"¿Cómo podría informar a Kaito?" -pensó el chico, algo preocupado.**

**Pero Kaito ya lo sabía. No era tan difícil deducir lo que haría Aoko. Sabía perfectamente que después de salir de la habitación iría directamente a llamar a su padre. El chico estaba sentado en la cama junto a Emi y le hacía distintos trucos de cartas. El paquete estaba encima de la cómoda, pues Kaito le había dicho que no lo habriese hasta que él se fuese.**

**-¿Qué tienes aquí detrás? -preguntó Kid poniendo su mano detrás del cuello de la niña. Cuando la volvió a sacar tuvo una moneda en la mano.**

**-Es un truco muy viejo -replico Emi-. Yo también lo sé hacer -hizo lo mismo que Kaito; puso su mano detrás del cuello del chico y extrajo una moneda.**

**-¡Vaya¿Cómo lo has hecho? -Kaito estava verdaderamente sorprendido de que una niña tan pequeña ya supiera hacer eso.**

**-Los trucos de los magos no se revelan. Deberías saberlo, siendo el mago más buscado de todo Japón.**

**-¿Es que quieres quitarme el puesto?**

**-¡Jejejej¡Tal vez!**

**-¡A no¡Eso sí que no! Si lo haces, tendré que hacerte cosquillas.**

**-�¡No¡Cosquillas no¡Por favor!**

**-¡Jajaja!**

**Entonces Kaito se lanzó encima de la pequeña y empezo a hacerle cosquillas.**

**-¡No, para! -exclamó la niña echándose a reír-. ¡No sigas, Kaito! -En ese momento entraron el inspector Nakamori, Saguru Hakuba y varios policías más. Emi, al verlos se puso delante de Kaito, intentándo cubrirle.**

**-¡Vaya! -dijo Kid, calmadamente y sonriendo-. ¡Habéis tardado! "La verdad es que creía que estarían más tiempo" -pensó luego.**

**-¡Apártate, Emi! -exclamó el inspector.**

**-¡Ni hablar! -gritó la niña-. Sé que tienes una pistola en el bolsillo. ¡Si lo quieres, primero tendrás que ir a por mí!**

**

* * *

****Hola a todos! Bueno, ya sé que tardo mucho y que las promesas no sirven de nada, pero al menos intentaré poner la continuación (y creo que ya será el último capítulo pero no estoy segura) de esta pequeña aventura.  
****Qué es lo que pretende Emi con sus últimas palabras? Ella sabe que Kaito es Kid, pero cómo lo ha sabido? Y como conseguirá Kaito salir de esa sin ser descubierto? Qué es ese paquete que Kaito no quiere que Emi abra hasta que él se vaya?  
****Espero que os guste esta continuación y que leáis el final del ff. R&R. **


	7. La Tregua

**CAPÍTULO 7: LA TREGUA**

**El inspector Nakamori, Saguru Hakuba y varios policías más entraron en la habitación. Emi, al verlos se puso delante de Kaito, intentándo cubrirle.**

**-¡Vaya! -dijo Kid, calmadamente y sonriendo-. ¡Habéis tardado! "La verdad es que creía que estarían más tiempo" -pensó luego.**

**-¡Apártate, Emi! -exclamó el inspector.**

**-¡Ni hablar! -gritó la niña-. Sé que tienes una pistola en el bolsillo. ¡Si lo quieres, primero tendrás que ir a por mí!**

**-¡Emi! -exclamó Kaito al oír aquellas palabras. Entonces sonrió-. Si me voy con ellos, el puesto quedará vacante¿lo quieres?**

**-¡No¿¡Y quién me enseñará, si tú te vas!?**

**-¡Ispector! -exclamó Shinichi corriendo hacia él-. ¡Inspector Nakamori!**

**-Shinichi, silencio -riñó Ran-. Esto es un hospital.**

**Shinichi no le hizo caso y siguió corriendo hacia el inspector.**

**-¿Sí, Shinichi?**

**El chico se paró delante del inspector respirando con dificultad.**

**-Pido una tregua -dijo el chico. Esto sorprendió mucho a todos, en especial a los dos detectives.**

**-¿Una tregua? -preguntó Saguru, extrañado.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Nakamori.**

**-Al menos hasta que Emi se recupere.**

**El inspector lo pensó un poco y luego dijo:**

**-Está bien, accedo. Pero solo hasta que Emi se recupere.**

**-Shinichi sonrió y entró en la habitación de la pequeña, cerrando la puerta después de que los policías se fueran.**

**-Podía arreglármelas solo ¬¬ -murmuró Kaito.**

**-Sí, ya¿qué hubieras dicho? -imitando a Kid Oh, perdón, es ke estoy intentando ayudar. ¿Crees ke te hubieran creido?**

**-¡Por supuesto que no! -exclamó Kaito-. Pero...**

**-¿Queréis parar ya? -dijo Emi, que había estado mirándolos todo el rato como si se pasaran una pelota-. ¡Me estáis mareando!**

**Mientras tanto, Aoko, Kazuha, Ran y Sonoko habían ido a buscar a Kaito, pues no regresaba. Fueron a la cafetería, pero estaba vacía.**

**-Vaya, pero si no hay nadie -observó Kazuha.**

**-No me extraña -murmuró Sonoko-. Aquí la comida está asquerosa.**

**-Calla, Sonoko -dijo Ran-. Siempre te estás quejando. Pues a mí me han gustado las bebidas que habéis traido antes.**

**--Claro, porque eran del bar de la esquina -justificó Sonoko.**

**-Ah, entonces ya entiendo U.**

**Después del bar volvieron a la habitación a ver si estaba, pero allí solo vieron a los tres detectives conversando y Maoko.**

**-¿Dónde está mi padre? -preguntó Aoko a los quatro chicos.**

**-Esta dando las órdenes a sus hombres para rodear a Kid.**

**-Sí... -murmuró Aoko-. Era de suponer.**

**-¿Y no hay rastro de Kaito? -preguntó Kazuha-. ¿No lo habéis visto?**

**-No... -respondió Heiji. Pero Shinichi lo cortó rápidamente.**

**-Creo que ha salido al jardín a tomar el aire. Y creo que yo también saldré. El holor a hospital me marea. ¿Vienes conmigo, Ran?**

**-¿Ahora? Pero si íbamos a buscar a Kaito.**

**-Deja a Kaito sólo un momento y ven conmigo, por favor.**

**La chica vio al detective con una cara tan suplicante que no supo decir que no.**

**-Está bien -asintió la chica, resignada.**

**Los dos chicos salieron al patio y dejaron a los demás allí dentro.**

**-¿Qué quieres, Shinichi?**

**-Esto... Yo...**

**-Shinichi, si quieres algo, pídemelo y ya está -dijo la chica, impaciente. Luego murmuró-. Qué pesado. ¬¬U**

**"Este no es un lugar adecuado" -pensó el detective-, "pero bueno..."**

**-Quería...**

**-¿Si?**

**-Esto...**

**Kid y Emi seguian charlando animadamente, vigilados desde fuera por los dos detectives y el inspector.**

**-Emi, antes me has llamado Kaito. ¿Por qué?**

**-¿Acaso no está claro? Ya te he dicho antes que mi madre investigó.**

**-¿Antes¿Cuando?**

**-¡No te hagas el despistado, Kaito! ¬¬**

**-Vale, vale U Creo que ya he pillado la indirecta. ¿Pero, cómo lo sabes?**

**-Ya te lo he dicho antes. Mi mamá investigó.**

**-¿Pero ella lo sabe?**

**-No, ella no. Lo averigué por mi cuenta. Katou significa "ladrón", peo acortando la "o", se transforma en Kaito, ke es tu nombre. Jjejeej. ¡No es tan dificil de descubrir!**

**-... Tienes razón. Pero oye, no soy el único Kaito de todo japón, hay muchos más.**

**-Sí, bueno, pero cada vez que Kid actua tu estás allí. Además, Shinichi también lo sabe, y es peor, porque es un detective...**

**-¿Sabes como se enteró?**

**-Pues... ¿Cómo yo?**

**-No.**

**-¿Entonces?**

**-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?**

**-Sí.**

**-Pues me desenmascaró. Me sorprendió una noche que iba a robar. Salió detrás mia y me desenmacaró.**

**-¿¡En serio!?**

**-Sí.**

**-Pero... ¿Cómo es posible¡Como te dejaste atrapar por un simple detective!**

**-¡Jajajaajajaajaj¡La verdad es que era un desafío entre él y yo!**

**Mientras tanto, Aoko había ido a buscar a Kaito. Si Shinichi tenía razón y había salido a tomar el aire, no podía estar muy lejos. De pronto vio algo que le llamó la atención. Entre unos arbustos sobresalía una cuerda blanca. La chica se dirigió hacia allí. Tras los arbustos había una bolsa blanca entreabierta. Metió la mano dentro y sacó, nada más y nada menos, que una foto trucada de Kaito y Kaitou Kid.**

**-No...! -exclamó la chica al ver la foto-. ¡No puede ser!**

* * *

**Vaya, hasta me daba vergüenza subir la continuación después de tanto tiempo U Ya ni me acordaba de como se publicaban los files UUU El problema que tengo es que cuando escribo algo luego no me gusta como lo escribo y le cojo manía U.U  
Espero que os guste la continuación. R&R!!!**


	8. Un gran descubrimiento

**CAPÍTULO 8: UN GRAN DESCUBRIMIENTO**

**-¡No..! -exclamó la chica al ver la foto-. ¡No puede ser¡Pero si són idénticos, por qué no me di cuenta antes! -entonces se echó a llorar-. ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste, Kaito¡Te odio¡¡TE ODIO!!**

**Shinichi y Ran no estaban muy lejos donde estaba Aoko, y la oyeron gritar.**

**-¿Esa era Aoko¿Que le debe haber pasado? -preguntó Ran.**

**-No lo sé -murmuró Shinichi, frustrado porque no había podido decir nada-. Voy a ver. ¿Me esperas aquí?**

**-Sí, por supuesto -asintió la joven.**

**Shinichi se dirigió hacia donde había oído el grito y allí, frente a un árbol y entre unos arbustos, vio a Aoko, arrodillada en el suelo, llorando y con algo entre las manos.**

**-¿Nakamori? -murmuró Shinichi. La chica se giró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero se pasó una mano por los ojos para secarlas.**

**-¡Kudo! -exclamó la chica. Entonces, dándose cuenta de a quien tenía delante, abrazó más fuerte lo que tenía entre sus brazos, como si no quisiera que el chico lo descubriera.**

**-Nakamori¿qué...?**

**-¡No! -exclamó la chica, levantándose y echando a correr.**

**-¡Aoko!**

**Pero Aoko no lo había oído y seguía corriendo. Había entrado en el edifício. Allí paró de correr, peró andaba muy rápido. Se paró frente a la habitación de Emi, con los ojos llenos de ira. Había un policía allí, sentado al lado de la puerta. Se lo pensó un poco, pero al final entró en el cuarto de un revuelo.**

**-¡Kaitou Kid! -exclamó. Entonces se le cayó la foto de las manos, y el cristal se rompió en mil pedazos.**

**¡-A... Aoko!**

**La chica dio una patada a la foto, que voló varios metros hacia adelante, cerró la puerta, corrió hacia Kaito, pisnado los cristales, y lo cogió del cuello de camisa.**

**-¡Te odio, Kaito¡Eres un mentiroso¡Me has estado engañando todo este tiempo!**

**-Aoko, espera, te lo puedo explicar...**

**-¡No! -la chica soltó a Kaito y le dio un tortazo. Luego lo miró llorando.**

**-¿Por qué...¿Por qué no... no me lo dijiste?**

**-Yo... temía que luego no quisieses saber nada de mí.**

**-¡Tonto! -exclamó la chica lanzándose sobre él.**

**-No hago esto porque quiero¿sabes? Si tuviera otras opciones no lo haría.**

**-Explícame el por qué y yo lo entenderé.**

**-No lo creo, Aoko... -Kaito la abrazo, queriendo protegerla-. Tengo miedo que te pase algo. Esos hombres son peligrosos.**

**-¿Esos... esos hombres¿Es que te hacen robar a la fuerza?**

**-¡No¡Por supuesto que no!**

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Aoko -murmuró Emi desde la cama-. Estoy intentando dormir.**

**-Perdona, perdona -murmuró Aoko. Luego le habló a Kaito-. ¿Y si salimos fuera?**

**-De acuerdo. Ven conmigo, princesa -Kaito la cogió en brazos y saltó por la ventana.**

**-¡AARRRGG!!!**

**Unos segundos antes de caer al suelo, Kid abrió su Hang-glider y volvió a alzarse hacia el cielo.**

**-¡Kaito, sabes que odio las alturas!**

**-Tranquila, será por poco tiempo -murmuró el chico, abrazándola más fuerte.**

**-¿Se... Seguro?**

**-Tranquila, Aoko -repitió el chico-. No te dejaré caer.**

**-¿A... adonde me llevas?**

**-Ya lo verás.**

**Un cuarto de hora después aterrizaron sobre la torre del enorme reloj al que tiempos atrás le había robado las manecillas.**

**-¿Kaito qué hacemos aquí?**

**-Quiero que veas una cosa.**

**-¿El qué?**

**-Veamos, son las cinco y media... -dijo Kid, mirando el reloj.**

**-¿Ya?**

**-Sí. Dentro de media hora se pondrá el sol, es un paisaje maravilloso.**

**-¿Y luego volverás con Emi?**

**-si, por supuesto. Hasta que se recupere. Ya verás. Esta puesta de sol solo he tenido ocasión de verla yo. **

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Sí. Ven, siéntate a mi lado.**

**El chico se sentó al borde de la torre, seguido por Aoko. Como empezaba a hacer fresco, el chico se quito la capa y la puso alrededor del cuerpo de Aoko, que la miró agradecida.**

**Aoko se puso a pensar en todas las veces que había visto a Kid actuar y se dio cuenta que Kaito siempre estaba en ellas. Era lógico, pero antes no lo hubiera pensado.**

**-¿Por qué robaste las agujas de este reloj?**

**-¡Jajajaj¿Aún pensando en esto?**

**-Pues claro.**

**-No lo robé. Simplemente puse una tela encima con una foto del reloj sin manecillas, para que todos se dieran cuenta de lo importante que es este reloj para la ciudad, en especial para nosotros dos.**

**-Kaito... Yo... Siento haberte pegado.**

**-Tranquila. Entiendo como te sentías.**

**-Kaito... -murmuró la chica. Y colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kaito, mirando cómo el sol descendía por el horizonte. Media hora después veian ponerse el sol en el horizonte, tras las últimas casas de la ciudad que se veían. Parecía como si la ciudad estuviese envuelta de una aureola brillante, en medio del atardecer.**

**-¡Es precioso! -exclamó la chica, incorporándose.**

**-Ya te lo había dicho. Es hora de volver, tu padre se preocupará.**

**-Tienes razón -murmuró Aoko, agachando la cabeza. Le devolvió la capa, ya que sin el Hang-glider no podrían volver. El chico se la puso y lo abrió, esta vez antes de lanzarse. Luego cogió a Aoko y se alzó suavemente. La chica cerró los ojos, recordando aquella puesta de sol tan magnífica.**

**-Te quiero, Kaito -murmuró Aoko, tan flojo que el chico no la entendió.**

**-¿Decías algo?**

**-No, nada.**

**-Creía que me habías llamado.**

**Aoko volvió a cerrar los ojos, sonriendo.**

**-Ya hemos llegado, princesa -dijo Kaito varios minutos después. Se había quedado frente a la ventana de la habitación de Emi. Ayudó a la chica a entrar en la habitación y luego entró él.**

**De pronto Emi, que había estado durmiendo todo el rato, empezó a moverse bruscamente, y la máquina no paraba de soltar unos pitidos intermitentes y rápidos.**

**-¡Oh, Dios mío! -exclamó Aoko, paralizada.**

**Viendo que la chica no se movía, Kaito corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió.**

**-¡Un médico¡Rápido, por favor!**

**Antes de acabar de decirlo, dos médicos y una enfermera entraron rápidamente en la habitación.**

**-¡Rápido, masaje cardiaco! -dijo uno de los médicos. La enfermera le pasó unas placas y les puso un pomada. Luego se las pasó al doctor.**

**-¡Potencia a 200!**

**¡CLAC!**

**Era el ruido de las placas sobre el cuerpo de la pequeña. Pero no hizo nada. Al contrario, seguía soltando ese ruidoso pitido, cada vez más rápido.**

**-¡Se nos va¡Aguanta, pequeña!**

**-¡Fibrilación a 250!**

**¡CLAC!**

**El pitido era cada vez más rápido hasta convertirse en un pitido ininterrumpido. Aoko se hechó a llorar, y se giró, abrazando a Kaito.**


End file.
